


Weapon

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, THE butterly knife, and bh's axe, implied octhound, melee weapons, nothing extremely graphic but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: There's only one thing you can do when you land in Skull Town and can't find a gun.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Kudos: 15





	Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> *kisses three fingers of their left hand and raises it like katniss everdeen*
> 
> for skull town

Crypto had tried to make Octane change his mind, but nothing could have convinced him that landing in Skull Town when the dropship spawned just above it wasn’t the best. The mere thought of all the blood and the mess and the screams they would find sent a shiver down his spine.

5…4…3…2…1…

“Let’s go!”

They jumped, and Octavio couldn’t contain a shout of excitement. There were at least four teams skydiving with them. Could it be better than this?

Crypto and Wattson landed in the bigger building at the center of the city, while Octane headed to one of the smaller houses North. And he found it empty. 

“I…need a weapon,” he lamely informed his teammates, but was completely ignored. There was shooting coming from their direction already, the fight had begun. 

He ran along the length of the whole first house, but nothing. Someone had already been there, and Octane still didn't have a gun. Okay, he could do this. He took out the butterfly knife and pumped some stim in his neck, running out of the first house and kicking the door of the second because someone’s deathbox was blocking it from inside. 

A glimpse of hope flashed behind his goggles, but the box contained only ammo. Shit.

Another syringe gave him the energy to sprint towards the door, but before he could reach it, an axe flew in front of his head, sticking itself in the wall. Octane’s breath cut short as he slowly turned his head.

Bloodhound had been in silence in the corner of the room, waiting patiently for his prey to come closer to attack. 

They didn't have a gun either. Octavio couldn’t repress the smirk that grew behind his mask. 

“Hola,” he swallowed, watching carefully as the other stood straight and retracted with a slow movement the weapon from the wall. Bloodhound turned their head to look at him, and Octavio knew he couldn’t count on their mercy. They took a step closer to him, close enough to let him hear their heavy breathing through their mask.

Bloodhound’s arm rose in the air and they prepared to strike again, this time hand to hand, aiming at Octane’s neck. The axe fell down, but met the hard metal of the knife. 

Octavio grunted with effort, holding the weapon tight and pushing it up flatly against Bloodhound’s bigger one. The blade of the knife cut through the fabric of his gloves and made him bleed, but the sting was only fuel to Octavio’s current state of mind. 

Then Bloodhound suddenly pulled back -smart move-making Octane trip on his own feet and fall on his ass. Carajo. He watched them swung the axe in the air, and just when he thought his match ended here, a loud shotgun shot echoed in the house.

Bloodhound fell lifelessly in front of Octane, bleeding all over the floor. Crypto was standing on the other side of the door with an annoyed expression on his face, but he threw his Eva-8 in Octane’s arms anyway. So they made it out alive!

“Ring’s not close, hurry up,” he scolded, starting to run away with Wattson. 

Octane looted what few goods Bloodhound had, then grinned down at their box. “Creo que te amo amigo, too bad you’re dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments? hugs?


End file.
